Je veux être le seul
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Quand il regardait dans le blanc de ses yeux, il voyait ces étincelles qu'il adorait voir; il pouvait y voir la peur, l'amour et le bonheur. Il avait réussi à briser ses murs et trouver la vraie Zoé, pas la négociatrice, pas la femme la plus influente de la ville mais la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Oui, amoureux. One-shot inspiré par plusieurs citations. Fluffy! :)


**A/N: Bonsoir! :) Je poste ici ma nouvelle fiction en français, en attendant que je poste la version en anglais. Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs citations que j'avais trouvées en farfouillant sur internet et j'ai automatiquement pensé à eux. Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe, je ne suis plus trop concentrée le soir. J'espère que cela vous plaira..**

* * *

_Je veux être le seul qui te fasse rire si fort que tu en attrapes mal aux joues et au ventre._

Il était totalement captivé par ce bout de femme debout en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses douces mains sur ses joues tandis qu'elle effleura ses lèvres, mordilla celle du bas avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle passa son bras autour de sa nuque, renforçant l'intensité de leur baiser alors qu'il rapprocha son corps du sien en posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle mais John ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps; il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son épaule et commença à mordiller, embrasser et sentir sa peau. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux le faisant sourire et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

"Emmène-moi au lit, John." Elle murmura doucement.

Tel un ordre, il la souleva du sol la prenant par surprise et la porta sur son épaule droite.

"John!" Elle rigola à gorge déployée. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme, son côté tendre, son côté viril, son côté aimant et adorable, son côté joueur. Elle aimait tout chez lui; la façon dont il la faisait sentir aimée était d'une telle beauté.

"Dépose-moi!" Elle était toujours en train de rigoler tandis qu'il atteignait enfin la chambre. Son rire était la plus belle des mélodies qu'il avait pu entendre et il ferait n'importe quoi pour admirer son magnifique sourire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle pouvait tout de même deviner son sourire taquin, le même qu'il lui avait fait le jour où ils étaient rentrés dans le labo Virtanen. Il la déposa sur le lit, retirant sa veste sans pour autant la quitter des yeux, retira sa cravate et la jeta ensuite sur le sol. Il posa délicatement une main dans le creux de son genou, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts jusqu'à sa cheville et lui enleva ses hauts talons un à un. Ils s'échangèrent un regard électrique tandis que Zoé l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer au-dessus d'elle.

_Je murmurerais ton nom jusqu'à ce que tu tournes ton visage vers moi et embrasserais tes lèvres. _

Elle était transportée dans un autre monde, les yeux fermés et mordant sa lèvre du bas entre ses dents tandis qu'elle le sentait contre elle. Il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, son corps se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même, de sentir son poids l'écraser et de sentir ses baisers, ses caresses et toutes les choses qui la rendaient complètement dingue. Zoé Morgan n'est pas une femme qui a besoin d'un homme, elle est la femme dont un homme a besoin. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle mais ça, tout ce qu'il faisait à son corps, était tellement bon; il était partout à la fois.

"Zoé." Il murmura au creux de son oreille mais elle ne réagissait pas, ses yeux toujours fermés. "Zoé". Il répéta pour attraper son attention. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, son regard plongé dans le sien et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Il pouvait voir le plaisir dans ses yeux, souhaitant que le temps s'arrête pour toujours. Il savait que leur amour était impossible et elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Il regarda ses lèvres, si belles et douces, dont il a l'habitude d'embrasser. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, ses yeux se fermer une nouvelle fois et entendit un gémissement. Il approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

_Je veux être dans tes bras et si proche de toi que je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur. _

Ils étaient à bout de souffle après leurs ébats amoureux, leurs corps en sueur et ils pouvaient sentir leur propre cœur battre dans leur tête. Elle s'allongea sur lui, sa tête posée contre son torse tandis qu'il la serra étroitement de ses bras. Le silence avait pris possession de la chambre, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser cette apaisante atmosphère. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'à tout moment le travail pouvait les ramener à la dure réalité. Leur relation était juste une nuit par ci, par là. En fait, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu une sérieuse conversation à propos de ces nuits. Il n'était pas son petit ami comme elle n'était pas la sienne et ils ne pouvaient pas décrire ce qu'ils étaient mais s'ils pouvaient passer une nuit ensemble, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion. Il n'y avait pas de questions, pas de jugements et pas de règles, juste un homme et une femme qui appréciaient une nuit dans les bras de chacun. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés tandis qu'elle resserra son emprise autour de sa taille. Ils étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre; elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, bercée par les battements.

_Je veux être le seul qui te tienne la main, embrasse le bout ton nez et te rend si heureuse que tes yeux se mettent à briller._

Les petits gestes de tendresse étaient devenus une habitude; tellement qu'ils le faisaient parfois inconsciemment. John et Zoé n'étaient pas tactiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Depuis qu'ils ont franchi la ligne, ils n'étaient plus capables de se passer l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ne l'admettraient pas. Une main à travers les cheveux, des baisers dans le cou, des caresses sur la peau ou chaque petite attention qui prouvait qu'ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient toujours allongés dans le lit, leurs jambes emmêlées, toujours silencieux mais les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux. La main gauche de John caressant son épaule avait finalement atteint sa main posée sur son torse; paume contre paume, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Zoé souleva légèrement sa tête, sourit et embrassa les traits de sa mâchoire tandis qu'il lui rendit son sourire avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez puis ses lèvres. Quand il regardait dans le blanc de ses yeux, il voyait ces étincelles qu'il adorait voir; il pouvait y voir la peur, l'amour et le bonheur. Il avait réussi à briser ses murs et trouvait la vraie Zoé, pas la négociatrice, pas la femme la plus influente de la ville mais la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Oui, amoureux. Son rire, son sourire, son corps parfait, ses magnifiques yeux captivants, ses mains sur son corps, ses baisers, son sarcasme, sa façon de penser; _tout_. Il aimait tout.

"Je t'aime." Il lui murmura. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, resserra son emprise comme si elle pouvait partir à tout moment. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, ferma ses yeux appréciant ce moment et lui souffla ces trois mêmes mots à l'oreille.

_Je veux être celui qui te tienne chaud la nuit en t'entourant de mes bras._

La nuit les avait emmené dans un rare et profond sommeil, son dos contre son torse, leurs mains enlacées sur son ventre, son nez chatouillant sa nuque et ses cheveux chatouillant sa peau, sentant son parfum enivrant. Il voulait juste être le seul pour elle, le seul qui la fasse se sentir aimée, le seul qui la chérisse, le seul pour l'aimer.

_Je veux juste être le seul._

* * *

**La fin.**


End file.
